Remebering
by Aqua-Shadows-Love
Summary: after Axel and Sora Fight in KH2 Axel is dying, and as he dies, his memories flash before his eyes. Who is this girl in every memory? Why does she strike such a familiar feeling? AxelOC


This isn't a diary entry, nor is it a story... It's just a _thing_... It's mainly Reno/Lily... But not... It's based on a theory i have... The theory that everyone in Organization 13 (seeing as they are nobodies (and that Square Enex made both Kingdom hearts and all of the Final Fantasies...)) Was once an important character in one of the Final Fantasies. Reno being Axel is one example... So with that information... i hope this story now makes sense...

Lily and Axel: Please enjoy the story!!!

He closed his eyes as he let the darkness take him away. _Yes Sora... I can hear you..._ He whispered in his mind as he faded from an existance he was never meant to have in the first place. As the darkness encompased him, he felt memories long suppressed float to his mind and sweep his consiousness from him. Memories he didnt even know he had floated to the top and played before his eyes.

A soft face smiled at him and laughed heartedly. The girl had soft brown hair and beutiful blue eyes that sparkled under the lights of the city they were in. _Wait... Why am I here? I dont Remember her... Name..._ He whispered to himself as he watched her twirl under the lights. The girl stopped and faced him. He had said something. She dropped her hands and looked down at the ground. Though he didnt know how, he knew she was crying. Something he said had made her cry. He watched her lips move... But... There was no sound. She smiled at him, then wrapped her arms around herself.

He sighed as the memory was washed away. The girl was now sitting on a swing, lauging with her friend. _Elena_. The name popped into his head as he watched the blonde swing with the brunet. The two girls chatted away as a gust of wind blew past the two of them. They smiled warmly to each other and himself as he watched them. Then the memory was replaced with something else.

This time he was with a friend of his. How he knew it was a friend, Axel wasn't quite sure... But he did know this person was friendly. The two of them sat in a small coffie shop and enjoyed a small cup of coffie before Axel assumed they headed of to work. He looked to the counter of the shop and noticed the same girl was there once more. She was in most of his memories now that he thought of it. She was an important part of his very being.

Axel gasped as the memory was swept away and replaced by another one. It was the same girl again. This time, instead of a turtleneck and a long, heavy, skirt, she wore a small, strapless, dress that fell to her knees. She had a blood red shall over her arms as she smiled across the table from him. He looked down and noticed he was fingering the hook-n-eye latch that kept a small velvet black ring box closed. This time, when the girl spoke, he could hear her.

"Reno? What's wrong?" The girls soft voice washed over him like silk, concern placing a soft smile on his face.

He looked up to see her concern filled eyes and shook off the question. Then he stood, walked over to her, knelt down, and placed the box, that was now open, up to her face. She seemed to know what the question was before he even opened his lips. But before he could do so, the memory was swept away again, leaving Axel angry and wanting to know her reaction.

Before the next memory could be placed before his eyes he could feel the white-hot pleasure flowing and pooling at his groin. He blushed lightly as a scene of the same girl. She was in bed with him, naked and moaning. The scene was no more than a flash and in some ways he was happy for that.

The next memory was terrible though. The dramatic change in emotions starrtled him into confusion as he watched the scene play out before him. He gasped as a gun was pointed at him, and the trigger pulled. before the bulled could tear the flesh away from his body, a rush of brown was seen. A scream exploded into his ears and he looked down, horrified. The girl lay crumpled on the ground before him.

"LILY!!!!!" He heard himself scream. He fell next to Lily and rested his hands on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled even thought blood poured through the wound on her chest and tears ran down her cheeks. She coughed lightly and winced. This was what she wanted. To die for her lover.

"I'm... I'm sorry Reno... I... I didnt mean... Oh god... I love you..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Lily... No... Oh god Lily... I love you too..." He whispered in return.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. He couldnt hear anything. He couldnt hear the sound of the mans maniacal laughter nor could he hear the sound of the mans heavy footsteps. He couldnt hear the man cock his gun. He couldnt even hear the gun blast. He gasped as pain erupted from his chest. He could feel the pain so vividly. He could feel every last bead of his heart as his fell onto the corpse of his fallen lover.

"Lily..." It was the last word spoken by the Red-head. It was the last of everything. As he faded from existance as Reno, His life as Axel fadded too. Darkness consumed them and devoured their emotions and soul whole.

Axel let a smile grace his features as he opened a portal for Sora. He closed his eyes, and relaxed his body. Escape. That's what he wanted. An escape.

_"No Axel... Reno... Love..." a soft female voice corrected._

_"Lily?" Axel whispered to the voice._

_"So you do remember me. Come... Let's get you out of those clothes..." Lily laughed as she walked away._

_"Hey! Wait up!" Axel laughed as he ran after her._

There we go. It's over. Please Reveiw... I really like them! I am also looking for ideas on not only how to improve my work, but new ideas to try out... Thank-You for reading!!! 3


End file.
